


Hanahaki | Ticcimask

by ToyCupcakes



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ticcimask - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyCupcakes/pseuds/ToyCupcakes
Summary: El amor nunca le había dolido tanto y eso que él no siente dolor físico.TICCIMASK!





	Hanahaki | Ticcimask

La sangre goteaba de su boca y respiraba de forma pesada volteo a ver el bater lleno del liquído rejo y flores de ese mismo color, flores muy bonitas debía decir.

No sentía dolor, jamás lo a sentido, pero eso no detenía todo el sufrimiento psicologíco por el cual estaba pasando. Hanahaki, un amor no correspondido pero verdadero, le dolía el pecho, no por las flores que crecián en sus pulmones, eso no lo sentía después de todo, le dolía por él. Aquel hombre de patillas, su compañero. Tim.

Él lo amaba, pero solo era una carga para el mayor, un chico con tourette que no podía sentir dolor y este debía pasar haciendo de niñera. Deseaba ser más para Tim, más que una responsabilidad extra en su vida. Dolía, dolía mucho.

¿Dondé estaba su hermana cuando él la necesitaba? Ah verdad... muerta. Lagrimas caían, ¿por qué su vida iba de mal en peor? Lloraba por no poder ayudar a Tim, por su hermana y por el amor que nunca ocurriría. Lo sintío de nuevo, rapídamente volteo al bater y vomitó más flores.

No quería más, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre, la vida no paraba de destrozarlo, tal vez debería hacer lo que le lleva diciendo desde siempre y morir, pero no serviría de nada, después de todo Slender no le dejaría. Joder, ¿debía cargar con esto por la eternidad? ¿Era el castigo por matar a su padre? ¿Por destrozar la vida de su madre? Por un momento se ahogó en su llantó.

No pudó continuar, alguién golpeo la puerta.

-¿Toby?- Tim.-Llevas adentro mucho tiempo y si no sales pronto voy a entrar de todas formas.- Había preocupación en su voz.

-S-si.- Movío levemente su cuello por culpa de su Tourette. Escuchó a Tim toser, tiró la cadena rapidamente, se lavó la cara y abrío la puerta.

El mayor tenía la mano cubriendo su boca y los ojos entre-cerrados mirando al muchacho.-¿Te enfermaste?- Preguntó.

-N-no, solo me sentí-a un-un poco mal.- Su cabeza daba vueltas.

-Toby...-

-Estoy b-bien.- Se fue corriendo al sentir el ardor en su cuello.

El hombre lo vio partir, bajo sus manos y miró los petalos azules manchados de gotas rojas.

-Si que son bonitas...- Rió.-No culpo a Toby que le gusten tanto...- Se apoyó contra la pared. Sufriendo por un amor no correspondido pero verdadero.


End file.
